


七宗罪

by SpringStone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/SpringStone
Summary: 轻松诙谐的蝙蝠家故事
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想要写成魅魔入体的pwp的，但是后来被封号一系列之后，突然发现写文章的目的不是为了写文章，而是为了被人喜欢。  
>  所以如果没有人能看见的话，为什么还有拼命炖肉呢？  
>  而且其实从心底来讲，我是希望大家因为我的文笔好剧情好而看我的文的，不是因为肉香。  
>  我其实很早就想认认真真写清水文了吧，只是没有这个勇气。  
>  其实这次也是一个机会，能够让我专注在剧情，文笔，和感情上，而不是油画版的肉欲上。  
>  写完了其实是很高兴的，真的有种读着的幸福感。怎么说呢，把所有暴露式的肉体的性爱都刨除以后，剩下的更像是中国式含蓄的留白了，给予了更多的想象空间，也不无是一种美。  
>  但不是美丽。美丽是具象的，美是抽象的。  
>  希望我能在两者之中都得到升华。  
>  2019.8.13

（lust：欲）  
  
热，好热，他感觉自己从来没有经历过这样燃烧一样的热度。不是夏日般的酷暑，也不是初秋般的伏虎，是一种难耐的，充满躁动的不安分。像是沙漠里迷失的孤狼瘦骨嶙峋，满嘴满喉都是沙子，梦里都是波光粼粼的水源。  
从灵魂发出的，巨大的，呐喊。求生的欲望。

迪克觉得自己一定是病了。  
当他周末回高谭市看望芭芭拉和小鸟们，以及他的布鲁斯的时候，他觉得自己非常的不对劲。每次布鲁斯出现在他身旁的时候，他就心跳骤然加速，肾上腺素激增，就好像坐上了过山车一样，同时就好像戴上了玫瑰色的护目镜，看什么都是那种，你懂的，心动的感觉。布鲁斯的每个眼神，每个动作，空气中传来因为他说话而震动的分子。都在他脑海中无缝对接成心悸的理由，坐立难安。  
而且那些他早就忘记的，埋藏在内心深处的青春蠢动，那些当他还是罗宾的夜里旖旎遐思的梦境，黑暗笼罩里朦胧的画面，毫无节制的一遍又一遍在他脑子里闪现。迪克咳嗽了几下，似乎在把脑子里胡乱的假象都震出去。他手在后脑勺抓了一下，暗自懊恼着：「噢迪克！清醒点——」  
布鲁斯对此毫不知情。他正在吃阿弗雷德做的小甜饼。当然所有人都在吃，除了提姆。他的程序出了一个小小的bug，所以他现在叼着一块小甜饼正在捉虫，并且理所当然的觉得应该捉完了再吃，就好像他总是认为应该把程序搞完了再睡觉一样。不用说，他总是熬夜，而且一身星巴克味。  
但是迪克只观察了布鲁斯一个。他看见布鲁斯拿过一块有一个小缺口的小甜饼，喂到嘴边，咬下一口，嘴唇开合的时候看得见一点点鲜艳的舌头，喉结滚动。  
于是迪克又想到了一些本应该和这完全不相关的画面，比如布鲁斯永远紧绷的下颚，或者是站在高处时眼睛里闪的光。它们在他脑子里像是小甜饼的香气一样浮动，驱散不开。  
“操，迪基。”杰森突然恶狠狠的说（虽然他温柔的时候屈指可数），捏着他的两颊扳过迪克的脸，硬生生扯断了迪克望向布鲁斯的视线。迪克嘴被捏得嘟起，才回过神来，疑惑的看着他。  
他听见杰森暴躁地说：“收起你那饥肠辘辘眼神，布鲁斯……又没把小甜饼都吃光！”  
其实陶德是话中有话的，只不过布鲁斯没有听懂，迪克假装没有听懂，提姆是没听见，所以他们三个都没有回应。达米安“TT”了一声，不知道是不满还是不屑。至于阿弗雷德，哈，谁不知道管家侠总是沉默如金？

因为诸如此类的状况，迪克一段时间都不敢回韦恩大宅。他想见不到人，釜底抽薪之后火总能灭了吧？于是他决定不见布鲁斯，甚至不踏入哥谭市一步。  
天知道他会对布鲁斯做什么。然后布鲁斯是什么反应。  
好一点说不定会被关进蝙蝠监狱注射上一管镇定剂，坏一点说不定会被打断腿。  
哪条腿也说不定。  
也，也说不定， ……  
他闭着眼睛于是再次感受到梦里都那种求水之渴，燥热的呼吸喷在耳侧，顺着脖子上脉搏的跃动……  
噢不，停，停下！他懊恼的申吟一声，抱头蹲了下去。  
‘啧啧啧……真是邪恶。但这就是你想要的，不是吗？’  
谁？谁在那？  
‘我啊。’一条铜头蛇蜿蜒着从迪克的袖口爬出来，缠绕在他的指尖。  
它通体金色，一副雍容华贵的气质。  
迪克一动不动。不知为什么，他始终起不了把蛇甩在地上的念头。  
‘我啊，一直在这里呢，’铜头蛇慢慢昂起头，信信而语：‘我是你的欲望啊。’  
‘现在，我们应该去哥谭市，见见你日思夜想的人了。’

“Holy……你到底是个什么东西？”迪克一脸震惊的盯着手指上的铜头蛇。  
‘你知道弗洛伊德的心理动力论吧？  
‘人类的精神，本我，自我，和超我。  
‘本我就是最本真最质朴的欲望，比如食欲。  
‘自我是烦人的说教，谆谆告诫你不要干这个，不要干那个，否则会收到怎样怎样的惩罚、糟糕的后果那类。  
‘超我是你心里的善神，引导你去做些慰抚良知和道德标准的难事，比如自我牺牲一类蠢事。  
‘我就是你的本我，也就是最真实的你。  
‘不加束缚，无所畏惧。  
‘想想看，整个人类的进程，难道不就是本我的升华吗？  
‘农业，印刷业，纺织业，制造业，都是为了‘想要’才会发展蓬勃。  
‘想要吃饱，想要穿暖，想要行走得更快一点，想要明天更好更轻松更快乐。  
‘是本我，是‘想要懒惰’的欲望，才促进了人类的社会进程，促进了亿万年的生命的延续。如果没有本我的‘想要’，世界上甚至根本不会有生命。  
‘没有欲望，也就没有生机。  
‘所以你应该相信你的本我。跟着直觉走，牵着梦的手，其实说的都是——凭着本我的意志前进，人才会成功，才能变得更好。’  
铜头蛇像是发表激情演讲的教授，字字句句，丝丝入扣，深入人心。  
迪克几乎要被它的一番振振有词折服了：“噢，真厉害！听起来很正确啊……”  
‘孺子可教，’铜头蛇点点头，语气颇为欣慰，‘那我们就走吧，去高谭。’  
三秒后，迪克不可置信的盯着自己放在门把上的手：“天呐，不敢相信你差点就给我洗脑了！”  
感谢上帝，他悬崖勒马杀住了这辆全球禁忌的豪华警车，父与子。  
迪克用左手握住右手，好像他的右手有自己的想法，而这样就能防止它自己再去开门。然后他站定脚步，冲着沙发里的那团蛇语气坚定：“我绝不会这么做的。如果真的像你说的那样，你是我的‘本我’化形成的具象，那么一如既往，我就该用‘自我’和‘超我’ 来束缚你。”  
‘呵，那你尽管试吧。’铜头蛇不屑地窝进沙发枕头里，眼皮也懒得抬一下。

“噢见鬼！”一番脑内挣扎后，迪克诅咒着，拨通神谕的电话求助：“美好的星期天，我居然要因为一条蛇而走向自我毁灭！”  
‘你应该庆幸，你不是为了一个苹果。’铜头蛇好心的说，‘它让全人类走向自我毁灭。’


	2. Chapter 2

（greed：贪婪）  
事实上，迪克并不是这个周末里唯一一个因为莫名其妙的迷你宠物而打扰芭芭拉的人。  
提摩西已经在迪克之前对着手里的迷你宠物猪发出尖叫鸡般的测评了。  
事实上，提总裁一直是一个挺沉得住气的人，只是这次太过头了。他只不过是熬了两个晚上的夜，谁他妈能告诉她，为什么他幻视出了一只肉粉粉的带着浅色黑白斑点的小猪出现在他的床上？  
当然，仅仅如此并不能就让我们堂堂提总尖叫，他只是没站稳把咖啡泼了自己一身而已。重点是，当他纸盒子装好小猪衣服扔进洗衣篮人进浴室洗澡的时候，在淋浴喷出水的那一瞬间，那只猪却再度出现在了他的手上，对着他说：‘你好呀！提姆——’  
然后提总裁尖叫着差点把宠物猪拍扁在墙上。  
和迪克欲求不满的症状不一样，提姆最近没什么太大变化，就是熬夜更疯狂了一点儿，比如说连续四个晚上不睡觉。然后对氪星小子的占有欲更强了一点儿，比如说……  
算了不说了，他已经准备要用一条狗链拴着康走了。

（wrath：愤怒）  
杰森？杰森没有打电话找神谕，不过神谕还是通过天网摄像头找到了杰森，和……一头熊在对话。  
那头熊大概有一个篮球那么大，趴在杰森的头上（头罩上？）别问芭芭拉是怎么看出来头罩下杰森是怎么在说话的，她不是很想告诉你。  
天知道那有多滑稽。  
长话短说。总之，杰森比之前更暴躁了。神谕大概统计了一下，他最近一周开枪的概率比以往上升了46.7%，而且这一比例还在持续上升。  
那头熊？噢，杰森顶着那头熊打架的样子还挺有意思的。不少对手在被杰森暴揍之前都调侃了他这个可爱的新造型。  
等等，也许这就是杰森更暴躁的原因？因为被男人说可爱了？  
芭芭拉突然想看看杰森面罩之下，耳朵是不是红了。

（gluttony：暴食）  
蝙蝠家的小伙子们看起来都中招了，但是谁都没有达米安这么不显山不露水。  
芭芭拉也是观察了达米安整整一周，才确定他的本我小宠物是什么的。  
那是一头白狼王，迷你的。  
呃，大概有一个鼠标那么大？  
总之，达米安把它藏得很好，除了芭芭拉，谁也没有发现蝙蝠家的血脉之子也中招了。  
布鲁斯也没有发现。  
顺带提一句，布鲁斯的迷你兽是一只蝙蝠。他是第一个出现这种状况的人。当时芭芭拉还什么都不知道，只是以为布鲁斯是中年发福的问题，于是表情严肃的在周末聚会上委婉的提醒布鲁斯节食。  
一边把他的小甜饼都拿走装到了迪克的碗里，免得他老是饥肠辘辘的看着布鲁斯。  
现在芭芭拉终于明白了，布鲁斯的症状就是……最近吃得很多……真的很多……  
老天，人到中年真的很容易发福的！布鲁斯ballball你不要再吃了，看看小李子和雷神吧，你真的要毁掉蝙蝠侠的硬汉男神形象吗？  
好歹也是我前男友，芭芭拉言念及此，几乎要流泪了。  
得亏蝙蝠侠永远有管家侠在。阿福已经制定好计划帮他减肥了。于是芭芭拉的通话吐槽变成了：“真的吗？布鲁斯？你不喂自己就去喂那只可怜的本我兽吗？看看你的那只蝙蝠，都快胖成一个球了。”  
（芭芭拉不知道，本我兽和寄主是通感的。呃简单一点来说就是，蝙蝠吃了之后布鲁斯就会也觉得饱了。不过请不要把这种解决方式带入迪克的情况，谢谢）

（pride：傲慢）  
至于达米安的症状？达米安这段时间看起来……依旧很达米安。如果硬要说什么的话，emmm……他最近更沉迷于夸赞自己了？  
反正芭芭拉听到达米安吵架时夸自己很棒很厉害就连嗓音也很好听的时候就忍不住在通讯那头笑场了。  
虽然他的少年沙嗓确实是好听的。

（sloth：怠惰）  
阿福的迷你兽是一头白猫头鹰，surprise～  
它出现的时间也和布鲁斯不相上下，同时阿福在那段时间变得有些不太勤快。  
芭芭拉有时候在想这样的评价是不是不太准确，因为也许是平时的阿福太勤快了，所以正常的管家状态大家反而不习惯了。  
也就是这段时间，因为阿福不怎么管布鲁斯了，他才会吃胖的。  
看来蝙蝠家的小伙子们还是不能没有一个严厉的家长，唉。  
在不幸中幸福的长大的男孩们啊……

（envy：嫉妒）  
最后一个芭芭拉找到的拥有迷你兽的人，是神谕自己。  
那是一只漂亮的小猫。  
其实芭芭拉很早就养起这只猫了，只是最近它才开始和她对话。  
至于症状？直到小猫和所有其他的迷你兽都消失之后，芭芭拉才搞明白。  
她这段时间拒绝从任何别的人那里听见蝙蝠家的消息，因为有个声音在她脑子里宣称这一切都需要她自己看见。当然，她也的确自己全部看见了。  
她变得像是一头小心眼的恶龙，把自己的珍宝紧紧藏在怀里，生怕别人夺走一丁点儿，就算是月下琥珀微弱的亮光那样一丁点儿都不行。  
她的，全都是她的，谁也不许拿走。  
如果神谕听见哪个反派用一种很了解蝙蝠家的口气说话的话，哼哼，第二天她就让他们连自己的名字是什么都不记得了。  
正派也不行。谁都不准窥欲她的男孩们。

  


End


End file.
